Field of the Invention. The invention relates to a vehicle rear of a motor vehicle, having a bumper that is configured as a beam and is arranged in a transverse direction of the motor vehicle. A trim panel covers the bumper and an end plate for at least one end pipe of an exhaust gas system of the motor vehicle. An opening penetrates the trim panel below the bumper, and the end plate penetrates the opening.
Description of the Related Art. Motor vehicles having at least one end pipe of an exhaust gas system mounted in an end plate are known. The end plate can also be used with two end pipes of the exhaust gas system arranged at a small spacing from one another. In this case, the end plate also is mounted in the end pipes. It is fundamentally disadvantageous that, with its additional weight, the end plate influences the exhaust gas system in the region of the at least one end pipe. This influence also is disadvantageous with respect to the vibration of the end pipe that is suspended in a sprung manner, or the arrangement of the end pipes that is arranged in a sprung manner.
DE 10 2009 034 761 A1 describes a bumper arranged in the rear region of a motor vehicle. The bumper is supported on the shell by a supporting element that is arranged on the shell of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2004 019 149 A1 discloses a connecting element for fastening a multiple piece bumper unit that has an element to absorb impact energy.
EP 1 243 477 B1 describes a fastening apparatus of a trim panel on the shell. The trim panel covers a bumper in the front or rear region of the motor vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to develop a vehicle rear in such a way that the assembly of the motor vehicle can be simplified in its rear region.